Vector's Big Mistake
by The Little Black ROse
Summary: When Vector makes a mistake, everyone is out to get him. What will happen, we do not know. Rated T for safety.
1. Vector Trouble

**The Little Black ROse: Drumroll please! * drumroll * Hello everyone! I have come with a super awesome story for you today! I didn't do it alone though, I partnered up with the one and only Durbe The Barian!**

**Durbe: * Mind * I better run before I have to deal with two fan girls.**

**The Little Black ROse: Anyway, we don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal or Bleach . I don't own Sirius, Lyra, Aquarii, Guardian Wolf, Big Eagle, Ruby Mistress, Guardian Sprit, Healing Falcon,Sacred Wing - Beast, Sacred Wing - Honor Knight, Sacred Wing - Griffon, or Glorious Serpent, they belong to Durbe The Barian. I do own, Maxine, Max, Warrior Princess Maria, Warrior Prince Alex, Maxine's and Max's Grandpa, Vicious the Evil Flying Snake, Clair, and Christine. Maxine will be called by her nickname May.**

* * *

" Sirius-san, what's going on? " asked Lyra.

" Vector! Where are you!? " yelled Sirius.

" What's the matter with Sirius? " asked May.

" He said something about, ' wanting to duel him to the Shadow Realm? ' " said Lyra.

" IS HE CRAZY! IF HE OR SIRIUS LOST, THAN THEY WOULD BE LOST IN THE SHADOW REALM! " exclaimed May.

" Of course you numbskull!" yelled Vector.

" What did you call me? " asked May. She pulls her sword out. " I WILL END YOU!"

" Stop fighting you two. " said Lyra.

" I FOUND YOU VECTOR!" yelled Sirius. " Now where is Guardian Wolf!? "

" We don't have time to find Guardian Wolf! We need to do this now! " exclaimed May.

" Not unless I send my giant flying snake after you! Go sic them Vicious! " yelled Vector. A huge cobra with bat wings appeared and chased May. " I meant he TOOK HER! Where is she, Vector? " asked Sirius. Durbe came in rubbing his eyes. " What is going on out here? You're making it difficult for me to take a nap. " said Durbe.

" Vector took Guardian Wolf and insulted May-san. " explained Lyra.

" Have you guys forgotten that there is a giant flying snake after me! " yelled May.

" A WHAT! " yelled the others.

" Vector-san! Tell that snake to stop! " demanded Lyra.

" Vector, what is the meaning of this?! " asked Durbe.

" I just told you brother that I wanted to duel him into the Shadow Realm and called your girlfriend a numbskull. " explained Vector.

" The Shadow Realm is dangerous and May is not my girlfriend. " said Durbe.

" Actually, I was going to duel HIM to the Shadow Realm because he wolfnapped Guardian Wolf! " explained Sirius.

" Wolfnapped? " asked Lyra.

" Do you mean like 'kidnapped?' " asked Durbe.

" YES! Now GET OVER HERE, VECTOR! YOU'RE DEAD! " yelled Sirius. May sneaks up behind Vector and stabs him in the heart. " I GOT HIM! THANK GOODNESS HE'S DEAD! " yelled May.

" I'm still alive! " said Vector. He does an evil laugh.

" Nani! " They all exclaimed.

" I'm getting really sick of this guy! " said Sirius.

" Sirius-san. Calm down please. " pleaded Lyra.

" Stay out of this, Lyra-chan. " said Sirius.

" What's the problem out here? " asked Rio.

" Lots of trouble involving Vector. " said May.

" Why is there a hole in Vector's chest where the heart is? " asked Ryoga.

" I'm invincible! " yelled Vector.

" HE'S A HOLLOW! " exclaimed Sirius.

" I don't think you should be watching Bleach anymore, Sirius-san. " said Lyra.

" You're probably right. " said Sirius.

" What is Bleach? " asked May.

" Some type of show about something I have no idea about. " said Rio.

" Have you guys forgotten about my snake. " said Vector.

" WHAT?! " they all yelled.

" Oh, that is IT! " yelled Sirius. He pulls out a card. " I summon Sacred Wing - Giant Eagle! Attack Vector's snake! "

" I'm dying! " yelled the snake.

" NO! My precious snake. " sobbed Vector.

" Hooray! The snake is dead. " everyone except Vector yelled.

" Can I kill Vector now? " asked Sirius.

" But he can't be killed. " argued May.

" Maybe. But I can make him wish for it. " said Sirius.

" Are you gonna stick him the freezer again? " asked Lyra.

" Why would you stick him in a freezer? " asked May.

" Because he wouldn't stay put for longer than three seconds. And the prisons on Barian World wouldn't hold him. " said Sirius.

" Didn't you get locked in with him the last time you did that? " asked Aquarii.

" That was Lyra's fault. " said Sirius.

" Yeah. I didn't realize he was in there. " said Lyra.

" I trapped Vector in a baria crystal! " yelled Durbe.

" GOOD! " yelled Sirius. He looks at the crystal. " Now what are we supposed to do with him? "

" Maybe put some of those paper seals on it so he can't get out? " asked Lyra.

" Those only work with demons. " said Sirius.

" And he isn't one? " asked Alit.

" How about I stab him multiple times until he dies? " asked May.

" Would that actually work? " asked Durbe.

" I thought he was invincible. " said Rio.

" I'm willing to give it shot. " said May.

" What is going on here? " asked Max.

" I think your sister's gone insane. " said Sirius.

" Actually, she's been like this since we were six. " said Max.

" Do you two want me to stab you until you die? " asked May with a dark aura around her.

" I'm glad I didn't live your life then. " said Sirius.

" Sirius-san, aren't you going to stop her? "asked Lyra.

" Why should I? And even then, how could I? Barian Guardians are called BARIAN Guardians for a reason. " said Sirius.

" You have to ensure that Vector is given a trial. " said Lyra. Sirius froze. " I hate it when you talk logic. " said Sirius.

" Forget logic! Let's just keep stabbing him until he dies. " said May.

" No matter how many times you stab me, I will still be alive! " yelled Vector as he does an evil laugh.

" Unfortunately, he's got a point. " said Lyra.

" Why don't we find a way to extract Don Thousand from him? " asked Sirius.

" Who's Don Whatshisname? " asked May.

" Someone who is really dangerous. " said Durbe.

" That 'Whatshisname,' as you so colorfully put it, might be the reason Vector's so invincible. So, we have two options with which to remove him. " said Sirius.

" Did you actually do homework? " asked Lyra.

" Don't pat me on the back yet. " said Sirius. He looked at Vector. " So, we can either deal a great amount of damage to him in a duel and see what happens or... "

" Or what? " asked Durbe. Sirius holds up a feather. " We could tickle him and see if Don Thousand can't take it. Either one is fine with me and bad for Vector. " said Sirius.

" Or I can continue stabbing that LOW LIFE EXCUSE FOR A PERSON! " said May.

" You just want to keep stabbing him don't you. " said Max.

" Apparently. Ah, well. Go nuts. " said Sirius.

" Sirius-san! You're a Barian Guardian. " said Lyra.

" I can take care of Vector AFTER he's been turned into sushi. " said Vector.

" Not unless I have Technoyon Galaxy-Eyes Dragon eat you! " yelled Vector.

" HOW DID YOU GET MISEAL'S GALXAY-EYES?! " yelled Durbe.

" I brainwashed Galaxy-eyes. " said Vector.

" RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! " they all yelled.

" WHAT IS WITH THAT GUY AND BRAINWASHING?! " yelled Sirius.

" If I knew, we wouldn't BE in this predicament. " said Rio.

" Where is that lazy brother of yours when you need him?! " exclaimed Sirius.

" HEY! I am not lazy! " said Ryoga.

" Yeah you are. One time you woke up late and decided to go to school in you PJ's. " said Rio.

" You don't have to mention that! " yelled Ryoga.

" But it's true. Because of you laziness, you were the laughing stock of the school, and everyone called you Shark PJ's because you had on Shark themed PJ's. " said May. Sirius starts laughing really hard. " OH, MAN! Do I suddenly wish I had a camera! " he said.

" You better watch what you're saying. " said Ryoga.

" I have escaped! " yelled Vector as he laughs evilly.

" Not again! " exclaimed May.

" Turn around for ONE second and he's out. " yelled Sirius. He readies his duel disk. " I summon Sacred Wing - Beast!"

" Your beast is no match for my Galaxy-eyes! " yelled Vector.

" VECTOR! " yelled Misael.

" He's in trouble now. " said May as she continues stabbing Vector.

" WOULD YOU STOP STABBING ME! " yelled Vector.

" NEVER! " yelled May.

" Sirius-san, where are you going? " asked Lyra.''

" To get reinforcements. " said Sirius.

" You can't go anywhere because I have covered this whole area that were in with a force field. " said Vector.

" I hate force fields! " yelled May.

" VECTOR! " yelled Sirius.

" I wonder, is that what people would call a 'catchphrase.' " said Lyra.

" This is no time to talk about catchphrases! " exclaimed Max.

" I agree with my brother. We must find a way to stop him. " said May.

" Maybe we should use our Numbers. " said Durbe.

" That's actually a good idea, Durbe-nii. " said Sirius. He pulls out his Number. " Come forth, 110 and 112, Sacred Wing - Glorious Serpent and Sacred Wing - Honor Knight! "

" Arewarero, Holy Lightning - Glorious Halo! " said Durbe.

" Let's go! Number 32: Shark Drake. " said Ryoga.

" Come on out! Warrior Princess Maria!" yelled May.

" Come forth! Warrior Prince Alex! " yelled Max.

" Those aren't Numbers. " said Durbe.

" But they'll be a good use to us. " said May.

" Never seen them before. " said Sirius.

" Sirius-san, be careful. " warned Lyra.

" I know. " said Sirius.

" Now attack! Shining Slash! " yelled May.

" Burning Slash!" yelled Max.

" Ike, Glorious Serpent and Honor Knight! Venomous Knight Thrust! " yelled Sirius.

" Attack, Glorious Halo! Lightning Cluster! " yelled Durbe.

" Freeze ray! " yelled Vector. He shoots the ray at all of the monsters. " VECTOR! " yelled May.

" He froze our monsters. " said Max.

" Where does he get all this stuff, and how does he carry it without looking suspicious?! " yelled Durbe. Sirius grins. " Trap activate Fiery Heart. " he says. The ice melts. " I activate the trap dust tornado!" yelled Vector. The ice comes back. " Come on! When is Vector gonna lose and die! " yelled May.

" Calm down May. " said Max.

" I got an idea! " exclaimed Ryoga.

" Do tell. " said Sirius.

" It's something that is more dangerous than our Numbers. " said Ryoga.

" What's more dangerous than Numbers? " asked Durbe.

" An angry May. " said Ryoga. Sirius freezes. " Yeah. That's a LOT worse. I think I'd risk Chaos Xyz over her. " said Sirius. Ryoga does a good Vector impression and says, " Hey Max! "

" What? " asked Max.

" Not you. " said Ryoga.

" Did you just call me Max. IF YOU CALL ME MAX AGIAN, THERE WILL BE DEATH, AND IF ANYONE GETS IN MY WAY YOU DIE TOO! " yells May.

" Just stay out of it. Just stay out of it. " thought Sirius.

" She's scary. " said Lyra.

" Time for me to brainwash May! " yells Vector. He brainwashes May. " Now go get them!" Ryoga gulps. " THANKS A LOT, SHARK! "yelled Sirius.

" I WAS TRYING TO HELP! NOW RUN FOR YOU LIFE! " yelled Shark.

" But we can't because of the shield. " said Durbe.

" Great. " said Sirius. Than he got a light bulb. " Durbe-nii! Your deck! Hurry! "

" Huh? " asked Durbe.

" Just do what he says! Any plan that doesn't involve a chance of death is okay with me! " yelled Shark.

" Okay, then. " said Durbe. He hands Sirius his deck.

" Thank you. " said Sirius. He takes the deck, and pulls a card out. " May-chan! Rank-Up Magic: Barian's Force! "

" D-Demo, Sirius-san! " yelled Lyra.

" What are you going to do? " asked Shark.

" You better not hurt my sister, and if that happens you will die to a long and painful death! " yells Max.

" I use Rank-Up Magic: Barian's Force on Warrior Princess Maria! " yells Sirius.

" Sirius, be careful! " warned Durbe.

" Don't worry. I've got it. Appear, Chaos Princess Maria! " yells Sirius.

" Make sure not to hurt my sister, or I will have you head on a golden platter on my door!" yells Max.

" Just shut it and let me work. " said Sirius. He winces slightly. " I activate Chaos Princess Maria's ability. By detaching one Chaos overlay unit, I can destroy one spell card on the field. So say goodbye, Rank-Up Magic: Barian's Force! "

" What happened? " asked May.

" May! " Durbe yelled. He runs over to her and hugs her. " I thought I would never hear your non-brainwashed sweet voice again!"

" I use another Dust Tornado! " yelled Vector.

" Get away from May if you value your life! " yelled Shark.

" What would Dust Tornado do anyway? It can't stop an effect like that. " said Sirius.

" I don't know. " said Lyra.

" Well, anyway." said Sirius. He runs forward and kicks Vector in the face. " You are detained, Vector!"

" You will pay for that! Destroy him May! " yelled Vector.

" I just realized another way we could defeat Vector and save May! " yelled Shark.

" If it involves another angry May, I don't wanna hear it. " said Sirius. Shark reaches into his pocket and pulls out a chocolate bar. " This is the answer to our May problem. " he said.

" CHOCOLATE!? " exclaimed Sirius.

" Does she have a sweet tooth? " asked Lyra.

" Chocolate is May's number one weakness. Now I need one of you guys to go over there, at least two feet away from her, and wave this chocolate in the air. " said Shark.

" Sirius-san~?" asked Lyra. He sighs. " Why do I get all the annoying missions? " he asked. He takes the chocolate and waves it in the air. " CHOCOLATE! " yells May.

" See, it works. " said Shark.

" Give me the chocolate before I have to cut your arm off for it! " yells May.

" It's the only food that she will threaten people if they don't give it to her. " said Shark.

" OKAY! OKAY! " yells Sirius. He throws her the chocolate. " Thank you! " said May. She eats her chocolate. " Yeah, and Vector killed Durbe. " said Shark.

* * *

**The Little Black ROse: Cliffhanger!**

**Durbe: I die! **

**The Little Black ROse: Nope!**

**Vector: So everyone is trying to kill me?**

**The Little Black ROse: Yep. Please review.**


	2. Some More Trouble and Puppy Vector!

**The Little Black ROse: Hello again! I am back with some more awesomeness for you guys today, and to help me is Durbe The Barian! **

**Durbe The Barian: Neither Little Black Rose-chan nor myself own Zexal. If we did, WOULD THE STUFF IN THE ANIME BE HAPPENING IN THE ANIME?!**

**Sirius: Or would the stuff in HERE be happening?**

**Durbe The Barian: Aaapparently. :) '**

**The Little Black ROse: Anyway, * Gets a glass of water * I don't own Sirius, Lyra, Aquarii, Guardian Wolf, Big Eagle, Ruby Mistress, Guardian Sprit, Healing Falcon,Sacred Wing - Beast, Sacred Wing - Honor Knight, Sacred Wing - Griffon, or Glorious Serpent, they belong to Durbe The Barian. I do own, Maxine, Max, Warrior Princess Maria, Warrior Prince Alex, Maxine's and Max's Grandpa, Vicious the Evil Flying Snake, Clair, and Christine. Maxine will be called by her nickname May. * Faints ***

**Vector: Is she dead, because I want her to be dead.**

**May: Why can't you be nice?! Anyway, warning, there is OOCness!**

* * *

May stops eating, and tears start to show. " What! Durbe-kun is d-d-dead. " said May.

" Shark~. " said Sirius through gritted teeth and in a singsong voice.

" Look behind me and you'll see. " said Shark. He moves to the side to reveal Durbe covered in lots of blood. " DURBE-KUN! " cried May. " You will pay Vector! " She goes on an outrage and destroys everything in her path. Sirius pulls Shark to him. " You do realize that I'm not taking the fall for this, right? " asked Sirius.

" I know that, but my plan is going exactly as planned. " said Shark.

" Are you with us or against us? " asked Max.

" What do you mean by that? " asked Shark.

" She is destroying everything in her path, and if we are in her path. " said Max.

" Oh...I forgot about that detail. " said Shark.

" Gee whiz! Who are you?! Gilag?! " exclaimed Sirius.

" Sooooo, any suggestions? She may have gotten Vector, but she might get us. " said Lyra.

Sirius gives a cunning grins and says, " Well, actually...I have an idea. "

" If it involves my sister getting hurt than I will put your head on that platter! " yelled Max.

" Oh, nothing of the sort. Hey, Durbe-nii. " said Sirius.

" What? " asked Durbe. Sirius whispers something in his ear. " WHAT?! "

" What's your plan? " asked Shark.

" Durbe, if it involves my sister getting hurt, than please don't do it. " pleaded Max.

" Sirius said it has nothing to do with her getting hurt. " said Shark.

" But I only met the guy today! I can't trust him if I only know him for a short time! " yelled Max.

" Because he's an honest knight and hard-working Barian Guardian. " said Lyra.

" Don't worry about a thing. This won't hurt her a bit. " said Sirius. He gives a toothy grin. " Go, Durbe! Direct Attack! " He shoves Durbe into May. " That's it! I AM GOING TO HAVE SOMEONE'S HEAD IN MY ROOM! " yelled Max.

" Calm down Max. " said Shark. He tries to prevent Max from taking Sirius's head. " Why did you say direct attack? "

" Look. " said Sirius as he points to Durbe and May. The two of them are kissing. " Sorry. " said Max.

" Durbe-kun, I thought you were dead. " said May.

" I will always be bye your side. " said Durbe as he kisses May again.

" Have you guys forgotten about me! " yelled Vector. Sirius rips out the Barian Guardian handcuffs. Slides them onto Vector's wrists. " Nope. " said Sirius.

" You can't keep me handcuffed. " said Vector. He teleports out of the handcuffs. " May! Durbe! Stop kissing each other and help us! " yelled Max.

They both broke out of the kiss and said, " Alright. "

" Okay. Next time, I'm using the ones Mom gave me. " said Sirius.

" What's the difference between yours and your mom's? " asked May.

" Well, my mom's is actually made from a type of Baria Crystal that seals off Chaos power. I keep forgetting about them though, so I never use them. " said Sirius.

" That sound totally wicked! " exclaimed May.

" I can agree with her. " said Durbe.

" Where did you put them this time? " asked Lyra.

" I dunno. But if Vector starts screaming because he's hands are burning, he'll have found them. " said Sirius.

" It's time to end this! " yelled Vector. He pulls a lever, and everyone fall through the ground. " AH! " they all screamed.

" Sirius-san! " yelled Lyra.

" Lyra-chan! " yelled Sirius. They do a warm, tender embrace. Durbe starts to embrace May. " I wish we wouldn't have to go like this. " said Durbe.

" Me too. " said May. She kisses Durbe again. " Hey Durbe! Don't you have a friend that is a Number card and is a Pegasus! " yelled Shark.

" I forgot about Mach! MACH! WE NEED YOU! " yelled Durbe.

" Are you kidding!? Mach!? " exclaimed Sirius.

" Mach-san! " yelled Lyra. They hear the sound of a horse neighing in the distance. " Arewarero, Number 44: Sky Pegasus! " yelled Durbe.

" We're safe and sound. " said May.

" I got Vector! " yelled Max.

" Didn't you fall in with us? " asked Durbe.

" Nope! I got a rope and used it to keep me from falling down. " said Max.

" You realize that you could have prevented us from falling with that rope right. " said May.

" Yep!" said Max.

" Jerk. " said Sirius.

" I was afraid the rope would break! " exclaimed Max.

" What should we do with Vector? " asked May.

" I have the perfect idea. " said Shark, with a evil smile.

" I'm open to suggestions. " said Sirius.

" You've got that look in you eye again, Sirius-san. " said Lyra.

" In that case, I suggest that we turn him into a dog. " said Shark.

" Was that another crack about my name? " asked Sirius.

" Wait! Your name means dog, and no, I thought it would be funny if we could make him do dog stuff and dress him up in dog outfits. " said Shark. Lyra chuckles. " That's actually a good idea. " she said. Sirius gives a cunning grin. " Oh yeah. " he said.

" NO! " yelled Vector. His voice turns into barks as he becomes furry. His body is starts to cover with orange fur. " Finally! I am disappointed that he isn't dead, but this will work. Would the little doggie like a bone? " asked May. Vector tries to bite her, but Durbe get bitten instead. " Ow! No biting Vector! Bad boy bad! " scolded Durbe.

" Kawii! " squealed Lyra.

" Alright, Vector-pup. " said Sirius. He picks him up by the fur on his neck. " Be a good boy and maybe we'll let you go early. " Vector growls and tries to bite. " He would be so much cuter if his wasn't trying to bite us. " said May.

" Give me a muzzle. " said Sirius.

" Here you go! One muzzle. " said Max.

" Wait! " yelled May. Sirius halts. " Why should I? " asked Sirius.

" Because I need to put this cute pink dog dress and a matching bow on him. " explained May. Than Shark started laughing. " Kawaii! "squealed Lyra.

" Yes! Let's do it! " yelled Sirius! He hands May the puppy. " Alright! Shark I need you to do it actually. " said May.

" Why me?! " asked Shark.

" Actually I want Max to do it. " said May.

" Why?! " asked Max.

" Can you make up your mind please? " asked Sirius.

" I finally did decided who going to put Vector in a dress and bow, and it's going to be Max. " said May.

" But why?!" asked Max.

" Because you just saved yourself while we were falling to our doom. Sirius-san, can you please force Max to do it?" asked May.

" Max, " Sirius's eyes glow pink, " do it. "

" But I...OH MY GOSH! PUPPY VECTOR HAS A CHAINSAW " yelled Max.

* * *

**The Little Black ROse: Another cliffhanger! Will they all live? The answer is no.**

**All: WHAT! **

**The Little Black ROse: I'm joking! Anyway, please review.**


End file.
